


Anxiety, Finals, and Demons Don't Mix

by DeadlyMidnightshade



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Adult Mabel Pines, Anal Sex, Bill is still learning emotions, Cute Ending, Dipper is stressy and depressy, Dipper yells at Bill, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fuck Finals, Human Bill Cipher, I wanted to write something adorable, M/M, To all my fellow college students, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyMidnightshade/pseuds/DeadlyMidnightshade
Summary: Dipper Pines, first year college student, taking twenty credits, regretting his life choices, and really needs a nap.





	Anxiety, Finals, and Demons Don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Back!!!!! Have something nice.

It wasn’t Bill’s fault. It really wasn’t. If Dipper had to blame something, it would be finals. They were an ever-looming threat that suffocated the school year. The older he got, the more he’d panic over them. The teen was anxious, to say the least. He knew he would pass, knew he was smart, he still worried and that worry always caused irrational outbursts. This year was bad. It was his first year at college and the teen was a wreck. He had stupidly overloaded himself with twenty credits. Why? Because he was a fucking madman, that’s why.

It had been a long day. Dipper got home from school, unloaded his backpack and immediately got to work studying. His eyes were heavy and he craved a small coma, but he pushed on. He needed to finish going over this!

“Hey, Pine Tree!” Bill cheered as he materialized.

“I’m busy,” Dipper grumbled chewing on his pen.

“Is this that test thing you’ve been all jittery about?” The demon asked. He sat on the teen’s bed and watched him work for a while before getting bored. Dipper had been shut off for the past week now, and it was starting to get on Bill’s nerves. “Aw, come on, Pine tree!” he groaned, “You’re one of the smartest meat sacks in your learning prison. I don’t know why you’re torturing yourself.”

“Cause it’s important, Bill,” Dipper growled, he didn’t feel like talking. His leg bounced in annoyance and he couldn’t focus with the demon so close to him. Bill wouldn’t shut up though.

“Honestly, kid, you’re worrying me. You look like one of those trash pandas with those dark circles under your eyes.” Bill got closer to the teen, “And I know you haven’t been eating properly, Shooting Star told me so.”

The demon frowned. Dipper was ignoring him. Bill slammed his hand over the textbook, “Pine Tree!”

“What?! What the fuck do you want?!” Dipper screeched. He saw the demon’s shocked face.

“I want you to take a break!” Bill shot back, “A stupid questionnaire isn’t worth your health!”

“This stupid ‘questionnaire’ can affect my future, Bill. What part of that do you not understand?”

“All of it! It makes no fucking sense. Human learning prisons make no fucking sense. A paper can’t decide a person’s fate!” The demon took the book, “and it sure as hell not worth losing sleep and meals over.”

Maybe it was because Bill was the first person to interfere this year. Maybe it was because he was so stressed. Maybe it was because he hadn’t slept for three days. In any case, Dipper snapped. “Why don’t you just leave me the fuck alone?! If you don’t fucking like it, then leave!” The teen grabbed the book back from the demon, “I don’t fucking want you here!”

It wasn’t the first time Dipper had told Bill to go away, normally it was teasingly or with a trace of fondness. This outburst though was filled with pure rage.

Bill squared his jaw as a new emotion washed through him. It was raw and cutting. He didn’t care for it one bit. His voice waved as he said, “Fine.”

Brown eyes widened as Bill ceased to exist. The demon had vanished. A bitter taste filled his mouth. Bill’s normally shining eye had dulled at Dipper’s outburst. The teen slowly sat down as guilt weighed on him.

He went back to studying.

 

* * *

 

Bill didn’t come the next day, or the day after, or the day after that.

It had been five days without the demon and it was starting to weigh on him. Bill didn’t even come to his dreams, not that the teen was sleeping long enough to have any.

“Hey, Dippin Dots, you look like a truck hit you,” Mabel said. She knew Dipper anxiety always got bad around this time of year. “Your study craze faze seems a lot worse this go around,” Mabel observed, taking a swig of her special juice. Her own finals were kicking her ass too.

“I yelled at Bill and now he’s not talking to me,” Dipper admitted and tried to remember how to open the fridge.

“Left side,” Mabel hinted and watched her brother finally get some food. This is the first time she’d seen him in three days. The girl was just glad he was still alive. She sighed, “What’d you say to him?”

“I told him to leave me alone. That I didn’t want him around,” repeating the words made the teen’s stomach drop. “He wasn’t even being annoying, just trying to get me to take a break from studying.”

Mabel grimaced. While Dipper was a sweetheart, he also knew how to cut people deep. She’d been on the receiving end of Dipper’s outburst. She knew how painful they could be. “You ever think you hurt his feeling?”

Dipper, for as smart as he was, didn’t think of that possibility. “He’s a demon, Mabel. I doubt I hurt his feelings by yelling at him.”

“He also loves you and does care about how you think and feel, especially about him,” Mabel added, she hated how oblivious her brother could be sometimes.

Dipper frowned. Bill wasn’t throwing a tantrum about not getting his way, Bill was hurt by what he had said. Dipper placed his forehead against the fridge. “I’m such an asshole.”

Mabel smiled and patted his back as she left the kitchen. “I’m glad you’ve come to terms with it.” She advised, “It’s Saturday, so you should summon him, apologize, and have him spend the night since no one will be home.”

“Where are you going tonight?” Dipper asked.

“Pacifica’s, duh,” Mabel said as she texted her girlfriend.

Dipper groaned, he was going to have to dig up his journal.

 

* * *

 

Dipper finished the circle and said the chant. It had been years since he’d called Bill this way.

The triangular demon emerged with a burst of blue. His eye narrowed at the teen.

“Hey,” Dipper said, not knowing where to begin. Bill simply stared at him. Making the teen squirm. “Listen, Bill, I’m…” Dipper cringed at the look Bill was giving him. He expected rage, or smugness, but not...disappointment. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I just, these stupid tests make me so anxious. I know I’ll pass, I know I’ll be fine, but there’s this little voice that gnaws at my mind telling me that I’m going to fail and then I’ll be worthless and…”

Dipper wondered if the demon could even comprehend what he was saying. Emotions were a hit or miss with Bill, some he could decipher, others he was still getting the hang of, and god forbid if it was mixed emotions.

The teen continued, tried to find a way to express the inexpressible, “Failing these could lead into failing others which could lead into not getting into the classes I want or not progressing in the field of study I want or… I’m afraid of a snowball effect turning into a full on avalanche.” Dipper saw that Bill was no longer glaring, simply floating there, silent and expressionless. “Please say something, even if it’s awful, just say something.”

“You’re an idiot,” The demon stated, “You made me feel...bad. I don’t know what you humans call it, but you made me feel a type of pain that wasn’t fun.” Bill shifted into his human form but still kept his distance. “I didn’t really appreciate that.”

“I’m sorry,” Dipper whispered. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, I really didn’t.”

“Why did you then?” The demon asked.

“I just...I just wanted that little voice to go away. Studying makes it stop, scratches an itch I can’t reach any other way,” Dipper wrung his wrists, he wished he had his pen to bite on.

Bill sat in front of the teen. “Have...have I ever made you feel like this?”

Dipper was a bit surprised by the question. “A couple times, in the beginning. I realized though that you didn’t really know a lot about how emotions work, so it was easy to forgive you.”

Bill picked at the wood of Dipper’s floor. “I didn’t want you to get sick. You humans always get sick without food and sleep. Your vessels breakdown and your brains malfunction. I always thought it was funny when it happened to people,” he looked at Dipper, “but it’s not funny when it’s happening to you.”

The teen wrapped his arms around himself. “I’m sorry, Bill. I’ll try to take better care of myself,” he promised.

The demon nodded, “I’ll try not to hurt you.”

Dipper’s eyes widened. “You haven’t done it in a really long time. The times you did do it, you didn’t know any better. I’m not mad at you.” He watched as the demon played with the floorboard. “I missed you,” he admitted, voice cracking.

Bill frowned, “I missed you too.” He looked at the teen. With anyone else, he wouldn’t have let himself be summoned. What he felt was terrible and he never wanted to feel it again. The demon wondered how the teen could still love him. He wondered how Dipper could forgive him so readily. Bill guessed it was the same reason he was, “Do you want me to stay?"

Dipper nodded as tears pricked his eyes. “Please hold me,” he begged and sighed in relief as long arms wrapped around him. He was pulled into Bill’s lap. The demon moved them to his bed. He struggled a bit, wanting to talk some more but Bill silenced him.

“Sleep, Pine Tree, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

* * *

 

Dipper woke up from a fitful rest. It was the first one he had gotten in two weeks. He yawned and sat up. It was dark out and the house was eerily quiet. Dipper looked beside him. Bill’s form was still in his bed. The teen smiled and ran his fingers through the golden locks.

Guilt still weighed heavily on him. This situation was oddly familiar. The memory of when he had snapped at Mabel two years ago came to mind. She didn’t talk to him for 3 weeks. Dipper chuckled, he could last almost a month without his twin but couldn’t make it a week without his demon. The teen sighed and laid back down.

Bill’s eye opened. His hand lazily ran up Dipper’s side. “Did you sleep well?”

The teen nodded, “You made sure of that.” He placed his hand over Bill’s chest, where a heart should be. There was a faint beating below the skin. Dipper looked up at the demon curiously.

Bill shyly admitted, “I hear the rhythm brings comfort.”

Dipper smiled and scooted closer, resting his ear against the clothed chest. It was comforting. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Bill replied. He placed a kiss on top of the soft curls. Dipper nuzzled into his shirt. Bill chuckled, the teen loved to wiggle about. Those nimble fingers were trailing along his side. Plump lips pressed into the tanned neck and nipped at the inhuman skin. “You’re playing with fire,” Bill playfully pinched the teen’s hip.

One of Dipper’s hands slipped away. He had been so used to the demon constantly touching him and having sex regularly. He was well slept, emotionally stable,  and wanted to be fucked. “Please, Bill,” he begged and shimmied out of his shorts. The demon thought for a moment before smiling and claiming his lips.

Bill took off the rest of the teen’s clothing. His own dematerialized.

Dipper giggled as he was pinned to the mattress. The demon was causing a fire to spread across his body. Dipper dug his nails into the golden skin. He pulled back, “Bill, please.” Those demonic lips began to trail along his jaw and down his neck. Bite after bite were placed on his skin. Dipper grabbed the golden hair as that wicked mouth began to give him hickey after hickey. “Please,” he whispered, “Please!” He tried to rip those lips away.

Bill pulled back. He licked his lips, proud of the marks he left. “What are you begging for, Pine Tree?” the demon placed kisses along the pale chest. His hand wrapped around the teen’s cock. Sharpened nails drug down Dipper’s side.

“Oh god!” his back bent and his toes caught the sheets. Dipper shook his head. He clawed and the demon’s back. “Bill, fuck me. Fuck me!” he demanded.

Bill growled and grabbed the boy’s thighs.

Dipper groaned as his knees pressed against his chest.

“So bendy,” the demon marveled and stared at the teen’s hole. “Have you gotten tight for me, Pine Tree?”

Dipper covered his face in embarrassment. “Jesus Christ, Bill,” he mumbled. He peeked through his fingers and teased, “Why don’t you fuck me and find out?”

“There’s my Pine Tree,” Bill snapped his fingers.

Dipper’s eyes rolled back as lightning ran up his spine. “Oh god,” he gasped. His ass felt spread and wet. It had been a while since Bill had done this. A deep blush spread across the teen’s face. Dipper bit his lip, aching to have the emptiness inside him filled.

Bill loved how the teen’s thighs were shaking and his face was red. The demon gave his dick a few good strokes before pressing in.

Dipper hissed as he was entered. It had only been a few days but it felt like a lifetime since they’d been connected. He moaned and gripped the sheet. “Fuck, oh fuck,” his voice cut out as it turned into a scream. Bill’s hips finally pressed against his. Dipper sighed, his head lolling back. “God, yes!” The demon’s hips began to lazily move. A warmth bloomed in the pit of Dipper’s stomach. He clutched at the demon. He was used to the slow pace that steadily grew in speed. The pace remained the same though, “Faster!”

“No.”

Dipper’s eyes widened at the reply. “Huh?” The teen choked as the demon continued to slowly roll his hips, pressing deep. Dipper whimpered. Sex with Bill wasn’t like this. It wasn’t gentle and it sure as hell wasn't slow. “Bill?” he gasped when the demon lazily pulled out before slamming back in. The teen buried his face in the bronze shoulder. He whined, “Bill, faster, please.”

“No.”

Dipper growled and gave the demon neck a harsh bite. A hand wound in his hair and pulled it back. The teen hoped that would compel the demon to comply with his wishes.

It didn’t.

“Not tonight. Not yet,” Bill pressed his forehead against the teen’s. He continued his slow and torturous pace. Those pale legs were wrapped around him and quaking with each push.

“Bill,” Dipper sobbed. Slow sex was strange and made his mind race. He cupped the demon’s face. They were both panting, clinging to each other. His bed made small creaks and groans, but it was nothing like the loud protests it normally had. The gasps that filled the air paled in comparison to the screams the demon normally ripped from him. Dipper pulled Bill into a kiss. It was messy but filled with passion and love.

“Please,” Dipper begged again as he pulled away. The demon sat up, taking the teen with him. Dipper hissed. “Fuck, Deep!” He cried out as he was moved on the demon’s lap. The teen bite the bronze shoulder once again, trying to contain his noises. The demon was still going at an agonizingly slow pace. Dipper felt the warmth in his stomach slowly turn into a blaze that spread into every fiber of his being. The rhythmic bouncing was doing something to him he couldn’t explain. Bill then stilled, holding the teen against him.

Dipper whimpered and tried to get the other to resume.

“Let me hold you,” the demon whispered and gripped at the warm body.

Dipper shook his head. “Please move,” this was driving him insane. “I’m sorry,” he wept. One of the demon’s hands ran through his hair.

Bill moved the mop of curls to reveal the hidden constellation. “I’m not punishing you, Pine Tree,” he whispered and placed a kiss against the stars.

Dipper furrowed his brow in confusion. His nails dug into the tanned skin. He pulled back in a huff, “It feels like you are.”

Bill laughed. “I guess we weren’t meant for slow sex, huh?”

Dipper snorted, “I could’ve told you that.” He nipped at Bill’s jaw. “Who put that idea in your head?” he asked, dragging his nails down the demon’s back.

Bill’s eye rolled back at the feeling. He mumbled something in a dead language. They definitely weren’t meant for slow sex. “Heard that normal humans liked a little soft sex after a fight.”

“Well, you’re not human and I’m sure as hell not normal.” Dipper smiled triumphantly when he was pressed against the mattress once more. “Gonna fuck me right this time?” he teased.

“Keep it up and I won’t let you come,” Bill bit back. He threw the teen’s legs one his shoulders

Dipper narrowed his eyes, “You wouldn’t.” He gasped when Bill abruptly moved his hips.

The demon gave him a devilish smile, “Try me.” He began to thrust with vigor. Dipper’s cries began to steadily increase in volume. The bed went from light creaking to deep groans.

The teen threw his head back, his back arching. “Fuck, Bill! Yes!” His nails dragged across the sheets. This was what he wanted. A rough and passionate pounding that shut off his mind and quieted the nagging voice in his head. “Don’t stop, don’t stop!” He begged.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” The demon turned and bit the teen’s thigh.

Dipper howled and curled in on himself. He shook his head, trying to hold off his orgasm for just a moment longer.

The demon seemed to have other plans though.

Dipper’s mind went blank as Bill’s pace became inhumanly fast. Tears rolled down his cheek. He wrapped his arms around the demon’s neck and held on for dear life. Bill pressed Dipper’s shoulders into the bed. The springs were screeching under them as Bill drove deeper.

Dipper felt his entire body shake and convulse as the demon fucked the orgasm out of him. “Bill!” He screamed as he released.

The demon didn’t stop his thrusting. “Bill- oh fuck, wait!”

“No.”

Dipper’s eyes rolled back as he was continuously taken. The heat raging inside him didn’t quell. It grew hotter and brighter. “Bill, Bill, Bill!” The teen dug his nails into the demon’s skin. He could feel the flesh give way as small drops of black blood covered his fingertips.

The teen choked as he was once again sat up and impaled on the demon’s lap. The pace continued. Dipper clutched at the unholy body, trying to ground himself. His name, his location, his entire being escaped him. His mind was filled with pleasure, pure and untested. Right now, he wasn’t a student or a brother, he was just Bill’s. “Oh god, fuck, again! I close again!” He warned, burying his face in the demon’s neck.

Bill bit the teen’s ear. His grin was wide as he whispered, “Give me another one, Pine Tree, **now**.”

Dipper threw his head back and screamed as he came once more. He could feel Bill filling him. His body was practically vibrating. White noise filled his head and he went limp. The teen collapsed against the demon. His skin felt inhumanly sensitive. His muscles were twitching underneath his skin. No thoughts ran through his mind, it was quiet and it was bliss.

Both beings slowly came down from their highs. Dipper was panting loudly, trying to suck in some much needed air. Bill laid them both down and slowly pulled out of the teen.

Dipper hissed at the feeling. His hole was sensitive and twitching. Bill rubbed along his spine and pulled him close. “Thanks for that,” he finally managed to say.

Bill chuckled, “Likewise, Pine Tree.”

Dipper nuzzled into the demon’s chest. The faint heartbeat was still there. A smile spread across his face. He mindlessly drew patterns along the tanned skin. With a broken voice he whispered, “I’m sorry I hurt your feelings.”

“Let’s just call it even,” Bill replied. The hum he received was a welcomed response. He didn’t want to dwell on it, didn’t want it to linger and fester. He had always wondered what forgiveness felt like and why humans gave it. Bill saw how remorseful and repentant Dipper had been. It was genuine. It wasn’t a beg of mercy or a plea of humanity. It was full of regret from harming someone you loved.

The teen gasped as wisps of cerulean began to follow his movements. Dipper looked up and saw the content on Bill’s face. To see the demon relaxed and calm was a rare treat. Dipper could normally only see it when the humanoid vessel was empty. He continued to lazily draw swirls and lines along the tan skin. “Your body is weird,” he snorted.

The demon stuck out his tongue, “You love my body.”

“I love you,” Dipper placed a kiss on Bill’s chest, a spark of blue burst from the contact.

Bill's eye filled with tears. He couldn’t let himself cry, not today, so he threw his head back and screamed, “Gay!”

“You know what?!” Dipper grabbed his pillow and began to hit the demon. The pair laughed as they wrestled in the sheets. It wasn’t much of a fight, just playful roughhousing. Dipper pinned the demon to the bed. He saw Bill’s devilish. “What do you think of this?”

“This is even gayer.”  

“That’s it, you’ve lost your breathing privileges!” Dipper screamed and smothered the demon. He giggled when Bill made him float. The teen hugged his pillow as the demon sat up.

Bill rested against the headboard and saw the adorable ball of boy above him. He curled his finger and brought Dipper closer to him. The demon sat the excited teen down on his lap. “You’re too fucking cute,” Bill said and moved Dipper’s bangs. He placed a kiss on the collection of stars. “Also I’m stealing that line the next time I kill something.”

Dipper gave his best pout, “No murder without provocation.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bill waved his hand. He chuckled when he was lightly hit with the pillow again.

Dipper wrapped his arms around the demon. “I love you,” he whispered against Bill’s lips.

The demon kissed the soft lips and answered properly, “I love you too.” 


End file.
